The present invention generally relates to concealing sensitive information displayed on user devices from unauthorized users, and more particularly, to concealing the sensitive information and displaying the sensitive information to an authorized user via a wearable computing device.
Users often utilize computer devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, etc., to view sensitive content, such as banking information, personal messages/information, student evaluation information, passwords, promotions, and/or other confidential or sensitive information. When viewing sensitive content in public areas, e.g., buses, trains, plains, stadiums, theaters, elevators, classrooms, etc., surrounding individuals are often able to view the sensitive content on the user's computer device. Existing solutions may hide sensitive information, however, the sensitive information is hidden even from an owner or authorized viewer of the sensitive information. Privacy films do not always prevent surrounding unauthorized viewers from viewing sensitive content, as privacy films obstruct the view of a computer device display only when the display is viewed at certain angles.